National Skirt Day
by xSkipperrx
Summary: So for remembrance of Miss Monroe, and secretly for the comfort of Alfred F. Jones, National Skirt Day was born. R/R!:D


A/N Well, from what I herd,(or what I read on Wiki) is that today(June 1st) is Marilyn Monroe's birthday. In recognition of that, I've decided to write a small tribute to it:)

* * *

"Hey Austria," Hungary said as she came into the music room, "which skirt should I wear tomorrow to the meeting?" She said holding up a short green skirt, and a short blue skirt.

Austria turned around to her while she still played. "Which ever one is shorter." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Which ever one is sportier." He said loud enough to hear.

"Sure." She said slowly. Then she shrugged and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Tomorrow would be June 1st, and that day held not only Marilyn Monroe's birthday but National Skirt Day for all of the adult female nations. They started this day around 1962, to remember her for her remarkable acting, her beautiful face, and her extraordinary curves. Secretly, they made National Skirt Day for Alfred too. They had remembered how upset and heart broken he was over Marilyn. He really had a thing for her. So for remembrance of Miss Monroe and secretly for the comfort of Alfred F. Jones, National Skirt Day was born.

"I've decided to go with this one." She said holding up a purple mini skirt with white polka dots. "Like it?" She asked.

"It's short, of course I like it. It shows off every inch of your tan,curvy legs, why would I not like it?" Austria mumbled, mindlessly.

Hungary grinned. "I herd that that time."

Austria leaned his head up with an embarrassing tint of pink spread across his face. "T-That's not what I meant. What I actually meant was—" he babbled until Hungary cut him off with a giggle.

"It's alright, I know you 'didn't mean it'. It's understandable." She said walking over to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed." She said and turned around to the door.

"I'll be there monetarily."

Hungary smiled as she kept walking to the door. "Alright."

* * *

The next day at the meeting, all the girls (minus Litchenstien, her brother wouldn't allow it.) had on short skirts, including Poland, who was possibly the only male nation that could pull of a mini skirt.

The male nations could keep their eyes off of them. All they saw was curvy, long, legs. Everywhere they turned where a pair of amazing, curvy legs. What was really the use of having a meeting today? It's not like anything will get done with National Skirt Day going on and they knew that perfectly well.

"I'm totally jelly Belarus, I wanted to wear boots with my skirt too, but I wore my Converse instead." Poland said looking at Belarus' black boots that only reached up to the ankles.

Belarus smirked. "You're not the only one that's said that to me today."

"Well it's sexy, like all the way." He aid with a small giggle.

"Much appreciation Poland." She said still smirking.

When he walked away, she sat down in her usual spot getting ready for the meeting. Suddenly, Prussia sat down beside her.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"What? I can't sit next to the hottest nation in the meeting room?"

"Are you trying to hit on me? I swear if you are I will break all of your fingers."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It depends on if it's working."

"Well I'll say you're doing a pretty good job if you ask me." She said, smirking.

Prussia matched her smirk. "Well in that case, after the meeting, you and me, at my place."

"While you're still living with your brother? No way in hell."

"He's spending the night over Italy's." He whispered.

Belarus allowed a small smile. "Well then, I don't mind considering that offer at all."

Prussia got up and walked away. "I'll see you tonight." He said over his shoulder.

Belarus didn't stop smiling. "I guess you will." She said quietly to herself.

"You love fish so much that you even have a underwater skirt?" Belgium asked Seychelles, looking at her skirt printed with exotic fishes swimming under the sea.

"Well at least I'm not dressed in all red." She countered.

Belgium looked down at her outfit. A red shirt, short red skirt, red pumps, and even a red headband "Touché Seychelles. Touché." She said smiling.

"Well on the brightside, I like your all red look, it's cute." Seychelles said smiling back.

"I can't believe you stole my skirt!" Taiwan and Vietnam screamed each other at the same time.

Now usually, Taiwan and Vietnam never fought, they got along quite well. However, when their comes a time when they did fight, it was never a good thing.

"I told you I was wearing a skirt with a petticoat under it and then all of a sudden, I see you with the same skirt. You can't do that, it isn't fair." Taiwan yelled.

"Who the hell died and made you Queen of The Skirts? I can wear a skirt with a petticoat under it as I damn well please." Vietnam yelled back.

"Well technically, your skirts are different because Taiwan's skirt is more of a peach color while Vietnam's is more along the lines of deep green so—"

"You stay out of this Hungary!" Vietnam snapped.

"Don't yell at Hungary like that! She was only trying to help!" Taiwan snapped back and pushed her.

"Don't push me!" Vietnam yelled and pushed her back twice as hard.

Japan pulled Taiwan back while China pulled Vietnam back. They talked to them for a moment and they went back to each other. "Sorry for yelling at you and pushing you." Taiwan apologized first.

"I'm sorry for pushing you and yelling at you." Vietnam said back, and turned to Hungary, "I'm sorry for yelling at you too, Hungary."

"It's alright." Hungary said.

"Now what?" Vietnam asked.

Taiwan grinned. "Now, I can hug you." She said falling into her arms into a friendly hug.

Vietnam tried her best not to be shocked, but it was rather hard when an unexpected girl just falls in your arms for a hug. After her shock, she actually hugged her back.

"Hey Dudes, listen to me and my awesome hero voice! I totally call this meeting to order!" America announced standing on top of the table. England pulled him off the table.

"Git." He mumbled and took his seat at the table.

Soon, everyone took their seats at the table, and the meeting started.

* * *

With Poland and the girls sitting down and what not, some progress was actually made. Until Monaco was slightly squirming in her seat and raised her hand.

"Yes Monaco?"

"May I be excused to leave to the restroom momentarily?"

"Sure dude." America said shrugging.

Monaco got up from her seat and pulled down her pink and black miniskirt. The only sound being made in the room were her sleek black heels hitting the marble floor while every male nation watched her as her hips went from side to side with each step she took.

"Will you male nations do me a favor, and stop looking at my butt? It would be much appreciated." She said as she reached for the doorknob.

Instantly all of the male nations looked away.

America blinked and went back to the next thing "Um, right, second part of the agenda: Global Warming. Ukraine do you mind passing out the second agenda to everyone since you're closer?" America said a little nervously.

Ukraine shrugged as she got up from the table, fixing her short, black and white pencil skirt. She was the only one that wore a pencil skirt to the meeting secretly because she was the only one that could pull it off with her perfect hourglass figure. However, it wasn't much of a secret since every girl knew about that anyway.

She grabbed the heap of papers while America read his copy before it came around. Then, she tripped over her foot and the papers fell on the floor. A little upset, she bent over to pick up the papers.

"...and Since this is such a serious problem, I believe that we should—" America stopped his sentence as he looked up and straight to Ukraine, bent over showing off all of her behind.

"That-that we should... we should. Umm..." America wasn't even trying to pay attention anymore, for staring at Ukraine's butt was the only thing that was important to him. "Is it just me or is it getting _really_ hot in here?" He said striping away his bomber jacket but not taking his eyes of Ukraine.

When she gathered up the papers once more, she quickly passed them out and sat back down.

America sighed. "Alright,back to what I was was saying—" He started but instantly stopped when Monaco came back into the meeting room. Everything went quiet again as she walked back to her seat.

A vein in Seychelles' temple throbbed, and she stood up, breaking the silence of the room. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! We can never get through a meeting when National Skirt Day comes around!" She exclaimed, without fixing her skirt first.

Before France's perverted hands could even reach up for her butt, she smacked them away and adjusted her skirt.

"I second that!" Hungary sang as she stood up.

"Well I'm already standing so…" Monaco said awkwardly as she walked closer to the table.

"Well you know what?" Prussia said as he hopped on top of the table. "If all you ladies legs weren't so long, curvy and sexy, then we could actually get some things done, dammit." He yelled at the end of the table.

"You know what Prussia?" Hungary said hopping on the table and walking down to him, letting her hips sway in a feisty manner. "It's not like you ever pay attention during meetings. The only reason why you come to meetings is because you have no life."

"Hey, I have more of a life than you have a life!" He snapped.

"Oh really?" She snapped back.

Suddenly Germany stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "That is enough!" His loud voice boomed, "I want every one sitting down and shutting up right now!"

Instantly, Prussia sat back down in his seat while Hungary ran down the table and back to her seat. No one dared to speak.

"Now, obviously there is a problem with us having a hard time getting through the meeting on this day, but we have to get through it no matter what. Now, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well we could always sit in another room." Belgium offered.

"But wouldn't we miss all the things gone over in the meeting?" Taiwan spoke.

"That's alright Miss Taiwan. I'll stay in here and take all the notes that you all have missed while you're gone." Lichenstien said, already getting out paper and a pencil. The ladies sent waves of thank you to the young nation.

"Wait, do I have to go too?" Poland asked.

"You're wearing a skirt, aren't you?" Lithuania asked in a monotone voice.

Poland gave a small shrug. "Fair assessment. Come on ladies." He said standing up and adjusting his zebra printed skirt.

Suddenly, America hopped up. "Well I don't want you ladies to be bored while you wait, so why don't I just keep you all company?" He said happily.

As he walked past, England grabbed him by the bomber jacket. "You will do no such thing!" He yelled.

America dropped his disappointment and slumped back down in his seat.

Poland lead the ladies out the meeting room, as all of the male nations watched the ladies leave the room with their curvy legs, and short skirts.

As soon as they were all gone, America reached for the box of tissues to stop the blood flowing from his nose. "Does anyone else want tissue?" He asked holding up the box and a couple of tissues to his nose.

Prussia, Spain, and France all raised their hands, and he slid the box down the table.

America gave a small smile as he disposed of his tissue.

Every last one of them had the legs and curves, just like _her_. Today is her birthday too; he knows her birthday better than he knows his own. Every time it comes around he realizes how much more he misses her, yet at the same time, National Skirt Day some how makes up for it. Sometimes, it seemed impossible miss her with all the female nations having those long legs, and extravagant curves, just like _her_.

"Hey America," England said quietly, "are you, alright?"

America looked up at him with a weary smile. "I'm just fine British Dude." He lied.

England had put the pieces together before he had even known it. Not only was it National Skirt Day, it was also Marilyn Monroe's birthday. Truth be told, he had actually forgot about it, knowing that it wasn't his full intention to. "I know you miss her." He said quietly.

"A lot, actually. I missed the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she would always look at me with those kind brown eyes, I miss everything about her. I was crazy for Marilyn, who wasn't? We met at a photo shoot. I was the photographer, and she was what I was photographing, obviously. But anyway, after the shoot, we started talking, and didn't stop after that. We started seeing each other as discreetly and privately as we could. It would really suck if the press found out about us because one: I'm a nation, two: she was a mortal, and three: she was married. Oh yes, we would have been totally screwed. However, we actually drifted apart. It was understandable though. I mean, the more famous she got the more busy she became, but we stayed friends, and that was good enough for me. Then, the worse thing possible happened: she was pronounced dead in the paper."

No one dared to speak.

"It took a long time for me to actually accept that she was gone, but in the end I had to. It was a part of moving on."

Suddenly, Liechtenstein got up from her seat, walked over to America and placed her hand on top of his. He flinched at the contact and looked up at her.

"Well, for what it's worth," Liechtenstein said in her usually quiet voice, "I'm really glad you feel better Mr. America." She said with a small smile.

America returned the smile and placed a hand on top of hers. "Thanks a lot, little nation."

Liechtenstein's small smile turned into a grin with a small tint of pink dusted across her cheeks. "I'm happy to help Mr. America." She said and scurried back to her seat.

Spain, Prussia, and France watched her as she walked past, mostly staring at her legs.

"Hey, how come Liechtenstein doesn't have any sexy fine legs like the rest of them?" Prussia whispered to the two of them so Switzerland couldn't hear him.

Spain shrugged. "You think she would since all the others do."

France facepalmed, as he shook his head. "You guys are idiots. Obviously, the reason why she doesn't have sexy fine curves like the other ladies is because she's still a growing nation, but she'll have them one day, trust me. Just give her time~"

Switzerland's temple throbbed as he listened to the three of them. "Hey, what are you three talking about?" He spoke to them.

They all looked up with worried faces. "N-Nothing in particular." Prussia stuttered.

"Oh really?" Switzerland said as he loaded one of his guns.

Spain swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "P-Prussia's right. We're not talking about anything special. It's not like we're talking about Liechtenstein's sexy fine legs in the future or anything like that."

France bowed him in the stomach.

Switzerland cocked his gun and aimed it at the three. "You three should really learn how to whisper."

In nanoseconds, three of them scattered as Switzerland shot rapidly.

"Well," America spoke loudly over the gunshots, "the faster we get through this meeting, the sooner the girls can come back in with their short skirts and their Marilyn Monroe curves." He said with a small grin.

* * *

A/N Done! ^_^hope you guys liked it, and stuff. And don't forget, to Review~ :D


End file.
